


Candid

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Other, These Three Nerds, With One Sad Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma exchanged a look. They were both considering beating the photographer with his own tripod when Phasma had an idea. She whispered it to Hux, who grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Kylo is sad and Phasma and Hux are the best friend/boyfriend he could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by [fandomfix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix) to write a fic based on [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bd/74/24/bd7424139968fdc5331fd84c16f6ab2f.jpg) beautiful image of Gwendoline, Adam and Domhnall.

"How is he?"

 

Phasma looked up from her phone as Hux approached. She followed his gaze over to where Kylo sat in a line of other students, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

 

"Better than at breakfast, but..."

 

Hux nodded. A week and a half ago, Kylo's grandfather had passed suddenly. Kylo found out the morning after it happened in an email from his mother, one of her many attempts to get ahold of him. His relationship with his parents was rocky on a good day and he generally ignored their calls and texts. In doing so he had missed finding out about his grandfather's hospitalization until it was too late. He attended the funeral, even hugged his mother and shook hands with his father. But on top of his grief he was weighed down with guilt that he hadn't been able to see his grandfather alive one last time.

 

Phasma, his best friend, and Hux, his boyfriend, stood by him through it all, but there was only so much they could do. It would simply take time.

 

It was their senior year and the university was having portraits taken of each student for the graduation program. They were doing them in alphabetical order; Phasma and Hux were done but Kylo - who was on record as Ben Solo regardless if no one but his parents had called him that for years - was still waiting.

 

Hux wanted more than anything to rush over, sit in his lap and hold him. Phasma wanted to ruffle his hair and tell stupid jokes until he smiled. But they knew him well enough to know he was barely reigning in his emotions as it was and just about anything could set him off crying again, right before having his photo taken. Kylo was self-conscious about his appearance enough without red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. So Hux and Phasma stayed off to the side, close enough that he knew they were there but far enough to give him space.

 

When it was Kylo's turn he dragged himself off of the bench and to the curtained off area where a photographer was set up. Phasma and Hux crept over to peek around and watch.

 

He may not have been crying, but Kylo looked miserable as he stood in front of the backdrop and let himself be positioned by the photographer's chipper assistant. She scurried out of the way and the photographer took a few shots. He pulled back to glance at the camera’s screen with a frown.

 

"Alright son, now how about a smile?"

 

Hux and Phasma exchanged a look. They were both considering beating the photographer with his own tripod when Phasma had an idea. She whispered it to Hux, who grinned.

 

The two of them snuck in further so they were standing against the far wall, several feet behind the photographer, who was oblivious to their presence. Kylo saw them and his brow furrowed in confusion. The camera clicked a couple more times, followed by a barely repressed sigh from the photographer.

 

Hux and Phasma gave Kylo a thumbs-up paired with shit-eating grins. Then they faced each other and began to pantomime battling one another, complete with invisible swords. They managed to remain completely silent, avoiding the detection of the photographer and his assistant. Kylo's eyes widened fractionally in disbelief at their antics. The "battle" continued until Phasma gained the upper hand and swiped downwards, pretending to cut off Hux's hand. He dropped his imaginary weapon and dramatically dropped to his knees, conceding defeat while Phasma triumphantly sheathed her sword and struck a triumphant pose. They glanced over at Kylo.

 

Kylo's shoulders gave a little twitch and for a second they were terrified he was going to start crying. Then they kept twitching and his eyes scrunched up and the pair realized it was with suppressed laughter. Slowly, his mouth spread into a closed smile. The photographer saw his opportunity and took several shots.

 

“One more, alright? Just let me…” The man trailed off, adjusting some settings on the camera.

 

Phasma whispered something else to Hux, to which he nodded enthusiastically. She mouthed a silent countdown - _one, two, three_ \- then they both bolted forward around the photographer on either side as he leaned back down to look through the viewfinder. They circled around so they came up behind Kylo, who was beginning to stand from the stool.

 

All within the span of a couple of seconds, Phasma reached Kylo and leapt at him from behind; Kylo nearly toppled over, flinging his arm back to try to catch her and balance them both at the same time; Hux made to jump on him the way Phasma had but Kylo reached his other arm back and caught him around the waist before he could. Kylo doubled over with surprised laughter. Hux was laughing too, while Phasma balanced on Kylo's arm and flashed an open mouthed smile at the camera. The photographer realized what was happening a second too late.

 

_Click._

 

He stood back and blinked at the screen. Meanwhile, Kylo was laughing for the first time in nearly two weeks, tears streaming down his face, with Phasma and Hux's arms wrapped around him from either side.

 

"Hey!" Phasma shouted at the bewildered photographer. "Don't you dare delete that!"

 

She walked over to try to convince him to email her a copy. Kylo's laughter died down and he wiped at his eyes.

 

"Remind me why I hang out with you two again?”

 

“You love us,” Hux stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah,” Kylo sniffled and put his arm around Hux as they watched Phasma’s spirited debate with the photographer. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
